Love is Like a Butterfly
by LunaLupus16
Summary: Yumiko Hotaru knows nothing about love but longs to know what it feels to be loved. But going to Saotome Academy where love is strictly forbidden is a challenge for this high school composer, and being surrounded by hot idols doesn't make the situation better. With love rivals and conflicted friendships these school days are only beginning...and its only the first day! *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue: Knowing Love

**Prologue**

Music, the one of the many abstract arts that I have been gifted with; the art that makes me complete. Sound, rhythm, and harmony flows like water through my soul, enhancing all my senses. This feeling allows me to feel the passion of emotion hidden in each song. Music is explained in words that fly off the pages, granting me the feeling of wings sprouting from my back. However, there is one beat that I have never heard from one song...the beat of my heart. Though my heart beats in a sound repetition I have never given my heart or love to someone before. It's a feeling that is indescribable through words, and differs from person to person. Love. I have never felt love before other than the few guys I liked in school and around the neighborhood, but those were just childish crushes, never love.

Actually, when I think of love I think of the few couples in the world who have stayed together for 1 or more decades. They go through thick and thin together, have each others backs, and through it all are not only husband and wife but friends. I wish I could know how it felt to love and be loved by someone. And I don't care if it's today, next week, next year, or 20 years from now, I want to know what love is.

Love is like a butterfly. It goes where it pleases, and it pleases where it goes.

**Author Notes: First **_published_** fanfiction I have done. Reviews are welcome. What do you think? Constructive criticism **_very_** welcome. What do you not like about the prologue? Thank you for reading, in search of BetaReader(s).**


	2. Episode 1A: The Tired Monarch

#(^.^(

Chapter Disclaimer: This story uses the characters in Uta no Prince universe, which was written, created, and/or drawn by **Kunozuki Kanon, Yukihiro Utako, Broccoli, Kurahana Chinatsu** and I do **not** claim ownership over them or the world of this otome game and manga_(Even though I may wish to)._ This story is about my OC(Yumiko Hotaru), who is the _only_ person I own, while the rest of the characters(excluding any oc's in the future) are not mine. This story is based on four storylines: the manga, the anime, the game, and my "creative" imagination. The manga _(read it)_, anime _(watch it),_ and game (play it _if_ you can) storylines are not from my imagination therefore I do not own them. This story is for a canon use and is no way apart of the UtaPri universe. I do not profit from the creation of this story financially. I am very grateful for the creators of UtaPri; very, **very**, **_very_** **_grateful_**. Thank you for your fabulous work on this story.

Author Notes: Hello. And I'd like to say a lot of things but I cannot express how much pain I went through to think, "Okay I posted my prologue," I realized that much, at least (-_-,) "But wait…I haven't even written my first chapter yet!" I only imagined it, Teehee(^o^). So August was a little like this, "Hey So-and-So can you read this and tell me your opinion on it" keep in mind I don't have a beta reader. So sorry for the late update but with busy schedules and other…stuff, I have strayed from the use of the…computer.

**Chapter 1**

**The Tired Monarch**

"You…it…"

"…I…that…did on…got...letter!"

_Huh? What's that? Who's there?_

"Uh what…oh wait I reme…"

_What are they talking about?_

"**Man,** you forget thin…an ol…forgets…get up…_GAAAAH_!"

"Ow!" her eyes flew open as a sudden pressure was applied to her left shoulder. "What in the world is…what is wrong with you?!" She glowered at the boys who had practically jumped into each other's arms. They quivered and shook as they stared at her messy appearance.

"W-w-w-wha-at i-i-is that th-thing?!" one of them stuttered as his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Both of the boys' hair stood straight up in an electrified way like they were hanging upside down on the monkey bars.

The girl's hair was in her face covering her hair in a messy, damp state making her have a swamp-like look. She stared blankly in confusion, looking around curiously," Eh? What monster-"

"Nooo!" the boys scrambled away in alarm," Run Away!" They approached a few students shaking them madly, "Don't let her catch you. There's an Orange, Blob Monster! Run!" The mysterious boys tripped over the crack in a sidewalk…or an ant in her perspective. The Saotome students that were a part of the mass "evacuation" laughed quietly to themselves as they entered the school, passing the frightened boys.

Yumiko tilted her head to the side lifting her finger to her lips in thought,"_ I wonder what that was about_?" She glanced around again not seeing any form of a monster approaching. The only _onlookers_ were the students of Saotome academy, as they walked toward the school building settling into their new lives as students.

_Oh_, she thought, _Maybe it was my temper. It has caused problems with me before._

Indeed, she had a very bad temper. Actually to describe it, her temper would actually be called a short fuse or quick to anger. Most of the time, Yumiko was a sweet, innocent, and a playful girl. She was soft to feelings and easily loses control of them, especially her anger. But according to her friends, family, and everyone else, this was not the case.

_Well I guess I've got to something about me_, she thought, chuckling as she thought of how ridiculous that would be.

Yumiko relaxed and tied her hair back into her high ponytail. The rich, pumpkin strands were not long enough to pass her shoulders, but they were long enough to become a **nuisance**. Her bangs hung at the sides of her face in a frame that didn't bother her as much but once or twice she did try to get rid of them. The attempt was futile.

Her hair was actually still slick from that very morning. Yumiko began to play the horrendous events through her head as she remembered the terrible, stressed morning she already had. The first day of school was always a curse for her because there was always something bad that kept her from making it to school on time or causing her schedule to go out of _whack_. She cleaned her glasses with her shirt as she remembered the motion sickness, dizziness, and stress of the car that was going more than 60 mph on an empty road. Her chauffeur, Goemon, was speeding down the road.

"Goemon-s-s-s-san-n-n-n!" she yelled over the wind that was running through the wide open windows. Her hair was down and wetting her back since she had just hopped out of the shower not less than 10 minutes ago,"W-Would you please go sloooooower!" she screamed as he turned an abrupt corner. She did not know how they made it unscathed.

"The mistress left clear instructions for you not to be late," he said clearly, in a cool collected tone. I hate being late.

"B-B-but what i-if we're pulled over!"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Then they can chase us all the way to the academy in a goose chase." Whaaat?! She shook her head in disbelief as they turned the final corner to school.

Yumiko had begun to drift off in a tired state as the thoughts off her endeavor took over. She was not indeed late, she was actually really early, and by early she means by about an hour. This is what happens when pets eat strange things off the floor and then throws it up on everything you had packed weeks ago. Luckily, everything was okay; except for the bags. As more of her consciousness slipped away, she could hear a faint squeal and the sound of approaching footsteps; fast approaching. Maybe it's not me they want—

"KYAAAA! It's YUMI-CHAAAN! 3" The figure tackled her in a tight hug embracing her from behind; that squeal was nearly deafening.

Yumiko turned her head slightly to see the girl had boy-cut hair that was the color of kiwis. It was highlighted with blonde. The only thing that actually identified her as a girl was the professional make up job and a cute little cupcake that had bright, neon pink frosting. But Yumiko was perplexed.

"Who are you?" she asked as she looked at the girl's hair once again." And… how do you know me?" The girl's dark muddy eyes widened in shock, her mouth dropping.

"Ah, Yumi-chan, don't you remember, your highly _devoted_ friend and comrade during testing," she let go of me and slid down the hill, looking up in expectancy. Her highly spirited behavior, her teasing as well accounted, oh-

"Oh it's you!"

"You remember me!" She skipped back up the hill slowly.

Yumiko snapped her finger as she recalled her name," Yes! Yes! I remember, your Wakashi-san—OW!" Wakashi-san had ran up the rest of the hill so fast that not even slowing down a piece of footage would catch her in action as she slapped her forehead with an open palm.

"I _told_ you to call me Miho-chan!" she wreathed in anger.

_And I think I have anger issues_, she thought.

"S-sorry," Miho looked at her expectantly," Miho…chan."

"Thank Yumi-cha-TOOOOMOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAN" Miho ran off once again in quick haste.

Does she ever lose energy… ever?

It was quite some time before Miho had rounded the corner with another one of her friends. This time, it was a red-head with gorgeous, rich purple eyes that I would trade for and with a pair of bobby pins that protruded out of her bangs.

Miho did the introductions, "Yumi-chan, this is Tomo-chan. Tomo-chan, this is Yumi-chan."

Yumiko had gotten over her nickname and just looked at the girl before saying, "hello nice to meet you."

" Eh? So you're the girl Miho wouldn't shut up about." Yumiko cocked her head. Talked about?

"Tomo-chan and I went to the same intermediate school together, and are," she linked their arms," Best Friends!"

Tomochika nodded," Yep and if you need help knocking Miho out, I would be happy to oblige." She pretended to whisper it to Yumiko but said it loud enough for Miho to get her jest.

"Waaah! How mean! And to think you're my BFF!" Miho sobbed in a teasing manner.

Tomochika laughed at her friend's distressed cry while Miho tried to fight back but was stopped by a hand to her head keeping her short body away from the enemy. Yumiko watched their banter for a little while before looking back at the many geographies of the school. From the wide acres of land to the lake near the Sakura tree, she observed the many beauties of the school. Then, Yumiko spotted a boy with blue hair that was cut in a princess-like manner, but obviously it was a guy. Yumiko did not know how she knew. Maybe it was the way he carried himself, or his diamond shaped face; she did not know. She watched him walk away toward the far side of the school where the student store could be found.

"Hey Yumiko, you coming!" a voice called. Yumiko snapped out of her daze to see Tomo-chan and Miho-chan already standing near the main entrance to the school. They must have bickered all the way over there.

Then an even greater voice yelled," If you don't hurry up we'll leave you!" Miho began skipping into the building, Tomochika following.

Alarmed she began running towards them. "Waaaait! Miihooo-chaan!"

Please Review, tell me what you think.


	3. Episode 1B: The Flower of Love

#(^.^(

Chapter Disclaimer: This story uses the characters in Uta no Prince universe, which was written, created, and/or drawn by **Kunozuki Kanon, Yukihiro Utako, Broccoli, Kurahana Chinatsu** and I do **not** claim ownership over them or the world of this otome game and manga_(Even though I may wish to)._ This story is about my OC(Yumiko Hotaru), who is the _only_ person I own, while the rest of the characters(excluding any oc's in the future) are not mine. This story is based on four storylines: the manga, the anime, the game, and my "creative" imagination. The manga _(read it)_, anime _(watch it),_ and game (play it _if_ you can) storylines are not from my imagination therefore I do not own them. This story is for a canon use and is no way apart of the UtaPri universe. I do not profit from the creation of this story financially. I am very grateful for the creators of UtaPri; very, **very**, **_very_** **_grateful_**. Thank you for your fabulous work on this story.

**Chapter 2**

The Flower of Love

The hallways were a bundle of students as the girls walked down the hall following their tour guide. Her cupcake shimmered in the beam of sunlight filtering through a window, sending a glitter of rainbows upon their classmates.

Miho pointed to the classroom as she named them off," That's E-Class, for the elite but unbright, that's T-Class, the terrific triples, and this is A-class, for the average and above, and S-Class is over there directly down the hall!" Miho jumped up and down as she applauded for a random reason once again.

"Wow, Waka-I mean- Miho-chan," Yumiko gasped as they continued on their student driven tour." I didn't know you knew so much about this school."

Tomochika replied to her," It's because Miho-chan's sister went here."

"Eh?! Miho-chan has a sister?"

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Miho waved her fist around. Tomochika held up her hands in forewarning smiling nervously as a dark expression crossed Miho's face. Yumiko stood behind Tomochika, using the girl's body as a shield even though Tomochika was shorter than her.

"S-s-sorry Miho-chan," Yumiko stammered nervously as the kiwi-head's glower became softer. She smiled warmly her cheeks bright with color once more before patting Yumiko lightly on the head like she was a dog.

"It's ok, Yumi-chan," Miho smiled tentatively.

The trio continued along as the hallways came up to a long flight of stairs. They slowly descended. Then, the silence was broken.

"Heeeeeeey," the sound of rustled paper was heard throughout the stairwell. Yumiko looked at Miho curiously, before seeing a crumpled piece of paper in her hands.

"I-is that…"

"I didn't know you're in S-class," Miho tilted her head studying the paper.

How did she know that? Yumiko thought as she glanced at the crumpled paper.

Her eyes jumped out her sockets," How did you get this?"

"Shhh! A magician never reveals her secrets. Hey, look it also says I'm your dorm mate."

Tomochika laughed," there's one problem with your 'magical' skills Miho-chan," Tomochika pointed out," You're not a magician." She hunched over in laughter as the thought of "Miho the Great and Powerful" popped in her head.

Yumiko couldn't take it either. She put her hand over her mouth to subdue the laughs that would soon explode from her mouth. They came out in a gargle of hisses and squeals as they tried to escape from her hand.

"Ya, Ya go ahead laugh, but pretty soon I will make my music," she emphasized a swaying hand motion," Disappear as well."

The girl's laughter halted as they stared in amazement at Miho's boldness. They had never seen her look so determined.

"Miho-chan," Tomochika said, stepping on the step of her friend," Do your best."

"Yes."

They continued down the last fleet of steps, talking about nonchalant ideas of the future and of the amazing things that still had to come." So you're in the S-class Yumi-chan."

Yumiko blushed as their eyes showed the traces of curiosity that would certainly be the death of her.

"Well, I guess so," Yumiko smiled proudly. From above her view of Tomochika was slightly the same. She could see eye to eye with the girl, while, Miho had to crane her neck to get a good look at the tall girl.

Miho exclaimed excitedly with a hug," That's amazing Yumi-chan. Not even my sister could get into S-class. They're the best of the best."

"He he, I wouldn't call myself the best but-"

"Are you kidding?! You've earned it Yumi-chan. Only the highest test scores get into that class."

Yumiko blushed, accepting their flattery. "I just hope I remember where the class is."

"Oh really?" Miho paused for a moment looking around.

Tomochika glanced back looking over her shoulder at the girl, "What are you doing now?"

Miho looked around the empty staircase, pointing with her finger and mumbling to herself. Next, she clapped her hands once, pointing down the staircase, "Downstairs, past the showers, over the green, count 10 footsteps, and then it will be there."

Yumiko turned on the steps, her heels hanging slightly over the edge. "But I would never remember that!"

Miho shrugged," That's how I always remember it."

Yumiko through her hands up in frustration, but heaved a polite," Thank you," before turning, missing the stairs entirely, and falling, falling, falling down the rest of the staircase.

She screamed as she saw the ground accelerating towards her, Yumiko's arms swung left and right trying to find something to grip onto. As her ears rung she could hear the cry of her friends' voices as they yelled her name. Yumiko didn't want to see the ground coming any longer, so she shut her eyes upon seeing the wooden planks.

And she waited.

And she waited.

And she waited for the pain of a head trauma and some shattered bones that would fill her mind of nothing but their pain; but nothing came. Opening her eyes, she could make out sturdy tan arms and rich golden strands of hair that fell into her arms. She was pressed tightly to their chest which was revealing much to her shock, but she was curled in a ball, her glasses in the process of falling off her face.

Yumiko looked up at the face of her rescuer to see piercing blue eyes as light as the sky. They held her gaze evenly as she stared dumbfounded at the perfect planes of his face. Yumiko noticed also his pierced ears and his ruffled appearance that made him look like a bad boy in a modeling agency.

"Are you alright, my citrus?" Whoa deep voice and gorgeous eyes!

Yumiko nodded timidly as his beauty surrounded her.

"Yumi-chan, you scared me," Miho whimpered, she must have rushed after her down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Yumiko nodded not knowing what else to say, the man's intoxicating scent was like nectar from a flower, sweet and soothing, but with spice. The scent was of a rose.

"Be careful, citrus, you only have one time to blossom. I don't want you falling from the tree too early," the boy said sweetly as he towered over the group.

Miho bowed in respect," thank you for saving my friend…"

Miho trailed off at the end hoping to hint to him that she did not know his name.

"Ha ha ha!" He laughed," you my precious may call me Ren. Ren Jinguji."

"Thank you, Ren," Yumiko thanked her savior.

Ren placed his hands behind his head looking at the awkward group.

"Are you headed to the entrance ceremony?" Ren asked as Yumiko began to wring her hands together to ease her nervousness.

"Um-"

"Yes! Yes, we are!" Tomochika replied enthusiastically.

Ren smirked cheekily," then, I'll walk with you… my princesses."

Yumiko sighed in relief as Ren began walking with the small trio towards the entrance ceremony. The halls were already empty of any previous life so they hastily walked faster towards the main courtyard.

Author Notes: Hello. I'd just like to say how wonderful it is to see all these viewers and visitors for this story. I thought it was too...I don't know, it was too something. but thank you all for going and reading this. I did not know so many people knew about this anime. To all the Ren fans, I will work on his development within this story.


End file.
